kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. He runs the Funtom Company and is also briefly part of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Smile (スマイル, Sumairu). He is the main protagonist of the Kuroshitsuji series. Appearance Ciel is a young male with blue eyes and dark navy blue hair. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, in the manga, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an extensive and elegant wardrobe. Ciel wears two rings. One is an ornate silver piece holding an emerald-cut deep blue stone, a one-of-a-kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations. It is also hinted in the anime that it's a blue diamond; he wears this on his left thumb, as it is an adult's ring and too large for him. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the family crest, worn on his right hand, and used to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Madame Red after his return, telling him it is the only one left as the other rings are destroyed in the fire. When he wears gloves, he wears the rings over them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 31 He nearly always wears a black eye patch over his right eye, not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis is hidden. It is revealed that the more visible the mark is, the stronger the bond between the two. This would mean that Ciel and Sebastian's bond is of an impeccable level. Typically, he wears a black eye patch with a single cord with his day wear, and a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords when at home or while in disguise. When his shirt is lifted, the mark of his previous enslavement can be seen on the left side of his lower back. In the anime, this mark is moved to just below his left pectoral.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 In episode 12 of the second anime season, Ciel gains red eyes when he becomes a demon, the same eyes that Sebastian has when he follows an order, although these eyes can change back and forth between red and his usual blue. He also displays a set of black fingernails and toenails in this episode. Personality Ciel is a very strict and proud character, with a general cold outlook on life. As proud as he is, his main goal in life is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 13 He willingly chooses to fulfill his revenge, despite Angelina Durless's insistence that he pursue a happier life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 11-12 He extremely loyal to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish his given tasks. He is also punctilious on orders as he expects Sebastian, his butler, to complete them accordingly. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian, whether in the areas of strength or skill.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 11 Nonetheless, Sebastian and he work together often, and only his butler seems to be aware and knowledgeable of Ciel's schemes and plans, in contrast to the other Phantomhive servants. Ciel is competitive, in which he acknowledges it himself, saying that he would not lose in a competition during Frances Midford and his hunting contest. He was not appeased to have a draw with Frances and insisted for another round until the victor is prominent.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 23-31 Sebastian has noted that Ciel is arrogant and overly confident in his skills to the extent that he has the viewpoint of 'there's no way I can ever lose'. Therefore, there are still some childish traits in Ciel that would need to be corrected by the adult he respects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 34-35 References Navigation pl:Ciel Phantomhive de:Ciel Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Demons Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc